1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer device, and more particularly to a computer device having a removable electronic module.
2. Description of Related Art
A server is a core computer that serves all computers in a network system, which can provide functions such as disk and printing services required by network users and at the same time can enable all clients to share all resources in the network environment. A basic architecture of a server is basically the same as a common personal computer, which is formed of members such as a central processing unit (CPU), a memory, and input/output (I/O) equipment, which are connected inside through a bus, for example, the CPU and the memory are connected through a north bridge chip, and the I/O equipment is connected through a south bridge chip. The server has experienced about three evolutionary processes in terms of the chassis structure: a chassis in a tower shape in an early stage, a rack-mount chassis that emphasizes centralized performance, and a blade server using a high density computing mode.
Taking a rack-mount server as an example, a rack-mount server is a server having an appearance designed according to a uniform standard, so as to be used in combination with a cabinet. A rack-mount type may be regarded as a tower-shaped server having an optimized structure, and the design goal thereof is to reduce the occupation of the server space as much as possible. A lot of professional network equipment uses the rack-mount type structure, most of which have a flat shape like a drawer, such as a switch, a router, and a hardware firewall. The rack-mount server has a width of 19 inches, and a height using a unit U (1 U=1.75 inches=44.45 millimeters), and generally servers in standards such as 1 U, 2 U, 3 U, 4 U, 5 U, 7 U exist.
The size of the cabinet usually also uses a general industrial standard, usually from 22 U to 42 U. Inside the cabinet, detachable sliding bracket is provided according to the U height, and a user can flexibly adjust the height according to the elevation of the server, so as to store network equipment such as a server, a concentrator, and a disk array cabinet. After the server is placed, all I/O lines thereof are guided out from a rear side of the cabinet (all interfaces of the rack-mount server are also at the rear side) and placed in trunking of the cabinet together, which are usually labeled with numbers for ease of management.
For a server having a removable hard disk module, when the hard disk module moves relative to the chassis, the cable connected to the hard disk module also moves or bends. If the cable is not suitably fixed and thus moves or bends irregularly, the cable might fall off from the hard disk module. Therefore, it becomes an important topic to maintain the degree of freedom of bending of the cable while preventing the cable from falling off from the hard disk module.